1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a display element attachment holder in a display assembly equipment such as an air-conditioning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 4 is a perspective view for showing attachment of a conventional display element attachment holder 2. In the drawing, there is provided a printed substrate 1 in which pawl insertion holes 1a each substantially squarely shaped are equidistantly formed such that pawls 3 of the display element attachment holder 2 may be inserted respectively thereinto. The display element attachment holder 2 is made of synthetic resin material or the like. Provided at its upper surface are display element attachment portions 4 for attaching display elements 5 respectively and provided at its lower surface are pawls 3 which are inserted through pawl insertion holes 1a of the printed substrate 1 respectively. The display element attachment portions 4 and the pawls 3 are formed integrally with the display element attachment holder 2. Each pawl 3 is hook-like shaped and formed perpendicularly onto the lower surface of the display element attachment holder 2. Each display element attachment portion 4 is shaped in the form of a quadrilateral pillar and formed with a terminal insertion hole 4a having a substantially rectangular cross section at the center portion of the display element attachment portion 4 for communicating terminals 5a of display element 5 to the rear portion of the display element attachment holder 2.
Next, description will be made as to attachment of the display element attachment holder 2. First, terminals 5a of each display element 5 are inserted through the terminal insertion holes 4a of the display element attachment portion 4 and thereafter the respective pawls 3 of the display element attachment holder 2 are inserted through the corresponding pawl insertion holes 1a of the substrate 1 and their hook-like portions snap around the bottom of the substrate 1 to thereby keep the engagement between the display element attachment holder 2 and the substrate 1.
As described above, the conventional display element attachment holder 2 has disadvantages that the assembly of the display element attachment holder 2 and the substrate 1 becomes thicker in height because the holder 2 is attached onto the upper surface of the substrate 1 so that it is impossible to reduce the products in size as well as in thickness, and moreover the attachment accuracy of the holder 2 onto the substrate 1 as well as the arrangement accuracy of the display elements 5 are not so good because the holder 2 aligned to the substrate 1 by respectively correspondingly inserting the pawls 3 of the holder 2 into the pawl insertion holes 1a of the substrate 1.